This invention relates to an improved nozzle for a caster and an associated method of casting molten metal and more particularly to a nozzle including a baffle to create smooth laminar flow of the molten metal through the nozzle and into the mold of the caster.
Casters for casting a molten metal into a metal product are well known. One type of a caster is a vertical twin belt continuous casting machine, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,456. These vertical twin belt casters include a tundish which receives molten metal from a furnace, the molten metal being subsequently fed to a nozzle. The molten metal flows through the nozzle and into a mold which is formed by a pair of opposed movable belts and a pair of opposed side dams. The molten metal solidifies in the mold and emerges as a cast metal product which is subsequently moved out of the mold at casting speed.
One of the main functions of the nozzle is to introduce the molten metal into the mold in a quiescent state. Ideally, there should be a smooth laminar flow of molten metal in the nozzle, with no turbulence. Furthermore, the molten metal should be distributed evenly across the width of the slab or strip to be cast. A smooth laminar flow with minimal turbulence will resist recirculation of the molten metal at the nozzle opening thus resisting freezing of the molten metal to the tip of the nozzle. What is needed, therefore, is a nozzle that promotes smooth laminar flow of the molten metal while minimizing turbulence.